Con los ojos cerrados
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: La perfección, la perfección… Carlisle es la perfección. Edward lo sabe. Sabe que es inalcanzable y que no merece ser perfecto. No merece ser como él. Slash, Edward/Carlisle. Para Sunshine Mindfeak.


(** Houston, we've got a problem** ).

Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí. he estado muy ocupada con el colegio, y eso. No pregunten porque no hay respuestas. Y erm… Si, vengo a publicar una cosilla de slash. No se burlen, lo hice con amor. (?) Este regalito insignificante es para Meli (_Sunshine Mindfreak_) porque aunque le gusta muy poco este pairing -sarcasmo-, sabrá contener la risa ante esto. Yo sé que no es cruel con las novatas, y espero no ser la excepción. (?) So, x) anyways, disfruten y no me critiquen tan feo porque tengo un autoestima sumamente frágil.

Gracias a Mel (_Flippy Skitty Black_) por betearme esta cosita. Ily, espo :3.

Os quiero, plebeyas. (?)

* * *

_«Mírame. Estoy aquí…»_

**Con los ojos cerrados**

**

* * *

**

Cuando Edward escucha la palabra «perfección», sus ojos se abren y un suspiro comienza a bailar, silencioso, entre sus dientes.

La tiene ahí, justo en frente. La Perfección se haya sentada en su escritorio leyendo unos cuantos libros. Edward admira la Perfección (y siente que le duele). Es difícil, le gusta. (¿Masoquismo?), quizá. La Perfección se lo ha dicho. _(Tienes un complejo de mártir muy alto Edward, ¿te lo he dicho ya? A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito), _y lo único que Edward hace ante esas palabras es mostrar una sonrisa rota y guardarse en el bolsillo ese calorcito que surge en su estómago cada que la Perfección ríe.

La perfección, la perfección… Carlisle es la perfección. Edward lo sabe (lo tiene muy presente).

Se lo repite a cada segundo, a cada minuto (_eres tan perfecto, Carlisle_) y le agrada torturarse (_yo nunca podría ser como tú_). Entonces Carlisle ríe tranquilo, con la paz desbordándosele de las manos y los trozos de un roto Edward (a sus pies), uno que finge estar completo cuando ha estallado en miles de hermosos fragmentos.

Se lo ha dicho siempre. Siempre. Desde el primer día.

* * *

Rojo.

Y Edward solo puede preguntarse _(¿dónde está el dorado?)._ ¿Por qué rojo? ¿Por qué semejante defecto? _(¿No se suponía que la inmortalidad era perfecta?). _Carlisle calla. Trata de sonreír pero se vuelve difícil.

— ¿Carlisle…?

Él lo mira. Rubí y oro chocan. No se funden, (pero así lo desean).

Sonríe, o eso piensa. Edward quiere pensar que es una sonrisa, y lo cree. Es el segundo strike, y no le importa; (si Carlisle dijera _dos más dos es igual a pez_, así lo creería), no pondría peros.

— Cambiará —le dice el de ojos puros—. Dentro de poco será dorado.

La ansiedad embriaga a Edward. _(¿Poco?),_ porque eso le sabe a mentira.

_(¿Cuánto significa poco?)_.

* * *

La respiración se le agita. (No lo necesita), pero siente que le falta el aire.

Le arde. Quema, sí. Como el primer día de aquel calvario interminable.

— Carlisle.

El doctor voltea. La mirada es profunda, firme, (a los ojos). Si Edward pudiera ruborizarse, sus mejillas hubieran adquirido un delicado tono rosa. Por un momento, el sostenerle la mirada a Carlisle es más importante que la sed. Y eso es decir mucho.

— Concéntrate —le arrulla—. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Y no quiere fracasar. No puede permitirse fallarle. (No a Carlisle). Pero Edward sabe que no puede (que es frágil, que es un novato), que es débil…, entonces se le forma un nudo en la garganta que comienza a estrangularlo suave y lentamente.

— Yo no… No puedo.

— Inténtalo.

Y niega con la cabeza. _(No quiero, no quiero…), _no quiere correr para después desplomarse.

Silencio. (Desean tomarse de la mano. Un abrazo), pero no lo hacen. Es la sombra de la mano de Carlisle sobre la de Edward y gestos torpes de incomodidad.

— Estoy aquí.

Edward lo sabe. Lo siente.

— Lo sé.

Las ganas de abrazarse les queman las entrañas. Quieren, pueden, (pero Edward lo siente incorrecto).

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —la frustración es palpable. Carlisle la toma y la acaricia, la hace suya y la guarda entre los dobladillos de su blanco y pulcra camisa (la de Edward sangra, y ahora está sucia, sucia… igual que su conciencia).

— Años de práctica —susurra—. Pronto podrás hacerlo también. Es… es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Edward ríe. El veneno se cuela en ese delicioso sonido. (Carlisle lo añora, tiene una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su cordura).

— Veamos cuanta gente muere para entonces —murmura bajito el vampiro de cabello cobrizo. Entonces los marmóreos brazos del doctor lo envuelven, y Edward siente que comenzará a vomitar mariposas de un momento a otro. Se siente mal, inmoral. (¿Se aparta?), no.

_(Carlisle, hueles tan bien…)_

El aliento del rubio en su oído lo hace estremecer.

— Eres… _mi _hijo —le canta—. Sé que lo lograrás.

(Pero es que Carlisle no tiene idea de cómo afectan esas palabras a Edward).

* * *

_(Qué montón de mentiras)_, escupe Edward furioso.

Lo tiene ahí, justo a su lado. Ahora están en el salón. Edward tocando para él, y Carlisle leyendo. Está sentado, derecho, sobre un mullido sillón color vino. Unos cuantos mechones de rubio cabello caen sobre sus ojos y estos brillando mientras devora con la mirada las palabras de aquel texto. _(¿Acaso solo ciertas personas tienen derecho a ser perfectas?)_. Oh, sí. Edward es envidioso. La quiere, quiere la perfección. O tal vez… (¿Tal vez a Carlisle, también?). De cualquier forma, desea conseguirla. Quiere el secreto.

— Carlisle.

El rubio levanta lentamente la cabeza. Edward comienza a perder la convicción.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tú… ¿existe…? ¿Existe alguna explicación por la cual seas tan…?

Carlisle levanta una ceja, (es curioso y lo encuentra entretenido). El que hubiera ladeado la cabeza hace que Edward piense que es lo más malditamente delicado de este mundo.

— ¿Qué sea tan qué, Edward? —su tono de voz es ligero, divertido. Edward no puede creer que se lo tome tan tranquilamente.

— ¿Hay alguna razón… por la que seas… tan… _perfecto_?

Edward quería carcajadas, (si, de esas que te hacen soltar algunas lágrimas, o de aquellas que hacen que te duela el estómago. Y sin embargo a veces Edward no necesitaba de las carcajadas para causar aquello). Prefería risas antes de ser perforado por la dorada mirada del hombre que provocaba que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

— No hay… ningún secreto, Edward. Y yo no soy «perfecto». Ningún ser humano es perfecto.

Edward lo mira iracundo. Pero es que Carlisle no tenía idea de lo que había dicho. Cuando se dio cuenta, su sonrisa de quebró y su mirada quedó fija en la lejanía.

_(¿Humano, huh? No lo creo, Carlisle)._

Entonces Edward gruñó. Ya era el colmo. Se adelantó hasta él y se le plantó en frente. Lo abrazó, (recogió los fragmentos de sonrisa y trató de pegarlos con su cariño). Sintió los brazos de Carlisle a su alrededor. No hubo otro momento en el que hubiera estado más nervioso, (pero se sentía tan bien).

Ya no hay frío, si no calor. Ya no hay tristeza, si no alegría. Ya no hay miedo, si no coraje. (Ese era uno de esos momentos que hacía que el odio que Edward sentía hacía lo que ahora era se hiciera mucho más llevadero). Ambos se separaran un poquito, pero siguen en los brazos del otro. Edward mira el rostro de Carlisle y le entran ganas de llorar. _(Tan perfecto, tanto…)_.

Edward levanta lentamente una mano y roza con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla de Carlisle. Es sedosa y agradable al tacto. Deja ahí su mano, y acerca un poco su rostro. Su aliento escapa de su boca entreabierta para chocar y mezclarse con el del doctor.

Carlisle cierra los ojos y aspira. Ahí está todo lo que desea (un sueño, un hijo, un hermano, un amigo… un compañero). Acerca su rostro un poco más. Ahora su nariz roza la de Edward. Rojo y dorado chocaron de nuevo, (esta vez, fundiéndose). Edward toma el rostro de Carlisle con delicadeza, pero decidido. Ahora está casi cien por ciento seguro de donde se encuentra el secreto. La expectación de ese momento hace que le hormigueén los labios.

Su boca atrapa la de Carlisle.

Y entonces siente que las piernas se le derriten.

Es irreal. Delicioso. Suave. Dulce. Fuerte. Magnífico.

_(Per-fec… to)._

¿Dónde quedó la cordura? (_Al demonio,_ murmura Carlisle). Sonríes contra su boca. Porque ahora se convierten en el todo y en el nada. Ahora vuelven a ser humanos. La piel es suave, sus cuerpos son tibios y la perfección se esfuma. Es de humo, se deshace como papel mojado.

Son Edward y Carlisle, no padre e hijo; solo ellos.

Los labios se mueven lentamente, descubriendo el sabor y degustando lo que hace mucho habían deseado, (probando lo que tanto habían soñado). Pero la ambición de Edward comienza a crecer. _(¿Dónde está, dónde está?),_ murmura entre beso y beso. Pero sabe que nunca la encontrará. Sabe que es inalcanzable y que no merece ser perfecto. No merece ser como él. No merece _ser_ él. Y es Carlisle irrepetible, insustituible… único. Entonces el doctor nota que Edward piensa y, tímido, lo distrae pasando su cálida lengua por su labio inferior. Edward jadea fuertemente ante esa sensación.

Entonces, se separan.

Ahora solo se miran. Edward y Carlisle desaparecen. Cada uno vuelve a su lugar original, (el padre regresa al libro, el hijo retoma la pieza).

Pero Carlisle sonríe, y mira a Edward con los ojos cerrados_. "Algún día también serás perfecto"._

Edward solo susurra.

— No es bueno decir mentiras, Carlisle —se levanta del piano y se dirige a la puerta—. Espero que lo sepas.


End file.
